If you wanna fuck me I won't say no
by EctoYasai
Summary: Bakugou pasa una tarde en casa de Midoriya obligado por su madre. Puede que la idea sea mejor de lo que suena... / One-Shot / R-18 / Katsuki Bakugou Pasivo.
**~~AVISO SPOILERS DEL FANFIC~~**

Katsuki Bakugou Pasivo de Midoriya Izuku. Pues si. Asi va a ser en todos mis fanfics.

Yo no sabía que tenian 14 años hasta que mi novia me lo dijo cuando ya llevaba la mitad escrito, asi que vamos a hacer una cosa. Este es un AU en el que han crecido en la Academia Yuei y estan en cuarto curso o algo así, vamos que tienen unos 17-18 años.

¿En que parte de la historia esta situado? En ninguna, es un AU.  
En fin disfrutad.

* * *

Si alguien le preguntase al pobre Izuku qué demonios hacía Katsuki Bakugou en su casa, no estaría muy seguro de qué responder. Su madre lo había metido en su cuarto sin decir mucho, y ahí se había quedado desde los últimos quince minutos, sin explicación alguna. Cuando eran pequeños, el rubio solía venir a pasar las tardes mientras sus madres charlaban tomando un café, pero desde que se supo que Midoriya no tenía Quirk, Katsuki se negaba a seguir siendo su amigo, y mucho menos ir a visitarlo. Vale, si, ahora tenía el One For All, pero aún así eso parecía haber mosqueado aún más a Bakugou.  
Midoriya posó un momento sus ojos verdes sobre el chico que tenía tirado sobre su cama, y apartó la vista rápidamente. Lo estaba mirando. Fijamente.  
\- **Eh, Deku. Me aburro.** -Declaró, con ese irritante tono de matón. - **¿Qué clase de anfitrión eres? Deja el puto teléfono.**  
\- **Ah... Uh... Perdón. Esto...** -¿Debía preguntarlo? - **Esto... ¿Qué haces en mi casa, Kacchan?**  
El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, y frunció el ceño con molestia. Lo había cabreado, más aún.  
\- **¿Eres gilipollas? Me ha obligado a venir mi madre, subnormal. ¿Te crees que vendría así porque me apetece? Si por mí fuera ahora estaría con Kaminari y Kirishima, y no contigo pedazo de Deku estúpido.**  
Si. Había sido un error preguntar. Midoriya había aprendido con el tiempo, que cuando Kacchan empezaba a soltar esos improperios rápidamente es que ocultaba algo, y más importante, que estaba nervioso. Dios. Podría escribir un libro de notas sobre cómo se comporta Kacchan y lo que significa en realidad todo lo que sale de su boca. Seguro que a más de uno le vendría bien.  
\- **¿Tu madre está abajo?**  
- **Seh.**  
\- **Um...**  
Y el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación. A Midoriya no le importaba el silencio, es más, lo prefería. Volvió a centrar su atención en el teléfono, y soltó una suave risita al ver a Ochako enviarle un muñeco deseándole suerte al enterarse de lo de Kacchan.  
El rubio que estaba espatarrado sobre su cama levantó una ceja, molesto. ¿De qué cojones se reía ese capullo? ¿De él? ¿Estaba hablando con el marica de Todoroki? ¿O con la zorra de Uraraka? No. Ni uno de los amigos del gilipollas de Deku le caía bien. Eran todos igual de subnormales que él.  
Entre los pensamientos de que el idiota moreno podía estar metiéndose con él en sus propias narices, la ira se apoderó de Bakugou. Se levantó con un golpe, y Midoriya levantó la vista con molestia. Vio las intenciones del rubio de coger su teléfono y explotarlo, por lo que dio un salto y acabó en otra punta de la habitación.  
\- **DAME EL PUTO TELEFONO, DEKU.** -Gritó Katsuki abriendo la mano que empezaba a chispear.  
\- **YA VALE, KACCHAN. NO EXPLOTES COSAS EN MI CASA.**  
\- **SEGUNDO AVISO, ESTUPIDO DEKU. DAME. EL TELÉFONO.**  
\- **QUE NO, KACCHAN.**  
- **...**

La madre de Midoriya subía las escaleras con una sonrisa, y una bandeja de galletas. La idea de la señora Bakugou de reunir a esos dos de nuevo era espléndida. Si Katsuki e Izuku volvían a ser amigos, ella tendría de nuevo excusa para quedar con su madre y cotillear. ¡Para una amiga que tenía! Abrió la puerta sin llamar, con una enorme sonrisa. Error.  
- **Chicos, os traigo la meriend-**  
- **K-Kacchan, y-ya... Ahhh. D-Detente.**  
- **E-Estúpido Deku. Duele. Aggh...**  
\- **...**  
Su hijo estaba encima del rubio, agarrándolo de ambas manos chispeantes con fuerza mientras que el de abajo hacia lo posible por deshacerse de Midoriya como podía, intentando alcanzar algo que él tenía en alto con la otra mano. Sin embargo no se fijó en eso. Si no en el rostro sonrojado de ambos chicos por el esfuerzo, y los quejidos de Bakugou por la fuerza con la que Midoriya le agarraba.  
La mujer cerró tan rápido la puerta como la abrió, dejó la bandeja en el suelo y comenzó a bajar la escalera con la cara como un tomate. Cuando la señora Bakugou le preguntó por los chicos, ella se excusó diciendo que estaban distraídos viendo videos y que podían salir a dar una vuelta. Al menos quería darle privacidad a su hijito... Era una madre moderna después de todo.

Volviendo a los chicos, Bakugou se cansó de pelear con Midoriya y dejó de hacer fuerza, quedándose como muerto boca-arriba aún agarrado por las muñecas. Soltó un bufido, apartando la vista del teléfono por fin, y volviéndose hacia Midoriya. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de la pose en la que estaban, con el peliverde encima de él, frunciendo el ceño todo serio y... Volvió a tensarse.  
\- **TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO MARICA, LEVANTANTE AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE TIRE POR LA PUTA VENTANA, DEKU DE MIERDA. COMO TE ATREVES A AGARRARME ASÍ.**  
Y eso sólo hizo que Izuku lo agarrase con más fuerza, ahora con ambas manos, dejando el teléfono por ahí.  
\- **¡SI HOMBRE! ¡NO VOY A SOLTARTE PARA QUE ME PARTAS LA CARA!**  
\- **SI NO ME SUELTAS ESO MISMO ES LO QUE VOY A PUTO HACER, DEKU.**  
- **QUE NO, KACCHAN.**  
\- **DEKU QUE ME SUELTES. AVISO NÚMERO TRES, PUTO CABRÓN.**  
\- **QUE NO, HE DICHO.**  
\- **M-Maldita sea, puto Deku que me puto sueltes, por... por favor. Coño. Mierda. APARTA.** -Izuku parpadeó un par de veces al ver al rubio sonrojarse. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? ¿Acaso... Le estaba suplicando? ¿Tan incómodo se sentía? No entendía nada. Jamás había visto a Kacchan suplicarle por algo, y mucho menos con esa... Expresión. Su propio rostro se sonrojó levemente. - **¿ESTAS PUTO SORDO, IMBECIL?**  
- **Uh... Ah... P-Perdón.**  
Y lo soltó. Kacchan se levantó como una bala, y por un momento pensó que iba a explotarle toda la cara, pero no lo hizo. Se dirigía directamente hacia la puerta. No. No. No podía ir a decírselo a su madre. No iba a ser tan rastrero, ¿verdad?  
Era Katsuki Bakugou. Por supuesto que era un rastrero.  
Pues no. No era el Deku de hace unos años, está vez no le iba permitir salirse con la suya.  
- **¡Kacchan, espera!** -Lo agarró de nuevo por la muñeca para evitar que saliese de la habitación. Y entonces... Lo vio. El rostro totalmente sonrojado y nervioso del rubio. No, eso no. Aunque también. Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en sus... pantalones, y el bulto que se había formado ahí. - **Eh... ¿EEEEH?**  
\- **MALDITO DEKU DISELO A ALGUIEN Y ESTAS PUTO MUERTO.** -Gritó el rubio, que parecía al borde de lágrimas, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.  
- **¡L-LO SIENTO, MUCHO, KACCHAN!** -¿Y ahora por qué se disculpaba? Costumbre. Después de la sorpresa inicial, y al tener a su amigo de la infancia... "así", cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos por la vergüenza, no pudo evitar preguntar. - **Eso es... ¿Es porque yo estaba...?**  
\- **¿Qué pasa, estúpido marica? ¿Quieres arreglarlo tú?** -Preguntó a la defensiva. Midoriya volvió a parpadear un par de veces al ver a Kacchan con lágrimas por la rabia en el rostro. El peliverde sonrió de lado.  
- **Bueno es... Mi casa donde te ha pasado esto, después de todo.** -Susurró, acercándose lentamente hacia Kacchan. - **Así que... Debería ayudar...**  
Bakugou había soñado con esto más veces de las que le habría gustado admitir pero... ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad su estúpido, miserable, asqueroso Deku estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo con el problemita que tenía entre las piernas? ¿Esto era real?  
- **M-Midoriy...**  
\- **El baño está por ahí, también te dejo mi teléfono si necesitas un video o algo. Tranquilo, es algo normal, a mí también me vienen así de pronto, he he.** -Y el gilipollas de Deku sonrió todo inocente dándole el móvil. El rostro casi sonriente de Katsuki cambió a uno de asco y odio en menos de un segundo. Agarró el teléfono y lo explotó ahí mismo. - **¡KACCHAN! ¡MI MÓVIL! ¡PERO SERÁS DESGRAC-! ¡Umph!**  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba tirado en el suelo y tenía al rubio encima con el ceño fruncido, ahora agarrándolo a él por las muñecas.  
\- **Vamos a follar.**  
- **¿PERDÓN?**  
\- **¿No dices que querías ayudar, Deku? ¿O eres un marica inútil?** -El rubio sonrió de lado, y se dispuso a levantarse todo orgulloso. No iba a ser el único avergonzado. - **Me lo supon- ¡Ouch!**  
De un golpe, Midoriya se colocó encima de Kacchan, frunciendo el ceño. Tal fue la sorpresa del rubio que le dio tiempo al peliverde agarrar algo de encima de la cama. Cuando por fin Katsuki se dio cuenta de que Deku se había quitado de encima con una sonrisa oscura fue a levantarse para partirle la cara, pero no podía. ¿La razón?  
- **¿Me has... Atado a la pata de tu cama, puto Deku?**  
\- **Bueno, si no dejas de portarte como un niño... Uh... Un niño con explosivos.** -El peliverde rió de su propia broma, mientras Kacchan se cabreaba aún más.  
- **¡SUELTAME AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES MORIR!**  
- **Ni de broma.** -Y volvió a tumbarse encima, posicionando su rostro cerca del de su amigo con una sonrisita. - **No quiero que me hagas daño mientras em... Bueno...** -Susurró apartando la mirada.  
- **Espera... ¿D-De verdad vamos a...?**  
\- **Uh... Bueno... Em... ¿Si?**  
No necesitó ninguna otra respuesta. Levantó un poco la cabeza y fue suficiente para juntar sus labios con los de Izuku. El cabrón besaba sorprendentemente bien. No tardó ni dos segundos en introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio, sacándolo algún que otro sonidito que desearía no haber soltado.  
Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Midoriya empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones que llevaban apretándole un buen rato. Aunque tampoco es como si pudiese hacer mucho con las manos atadas así. ¿Que clase de mierda de nudos eran esos imposibles de deshacer? ¿Y porqué cojones no podía usar su Quirk? ¿Eran putas cuerdas especiales?  
\- **Puto Dek- ¡Aaah!** -Ni siquiera le dejó acabar su insulto, porque comenzó a masturbarlo en seguida.  
Menudo marica. ¿Cómo demonios hacía eso tan bien? Seguro que había practicado con el gilipollas de Todoroki. Seguro que se lo había tirado y todo. Sólo de pensarlo apretó las manos con fuerza, deseando explotarle el cerebro a él y al imbécil de Deku.  
- **K-Kacchan... Um... E-esto yo...** -El rostro avergonzado de Midoriya era épico, pero estaba demasiado cabreado como para apreciarlo.  
- **¿Q-Que pasa? ¿Te pone verme así, marica?** -Izuku rodó los ojos, con un suspiro. Mira quien fue a hablar... - **Seguro que tam... También te p-pone el Todoroki de los huev...os...** -El chico no respondió, centrando su atención en las zonas más bajas de Katsuki. - **Se-Seguro que te lo has follado, ¿eh, Deku? P-Pff... ¿Qué pasa? ¿T-Tengo que pedírtelo? V-Vamos, imbécil... F-Follam... Aaah D-Deku espera.**  
Sin avisar Midoriya se puso en pie, dejando a Katsuki ahí tumbado con el rostro ceñudo, rojo como un tomate y sin pantalones. El chico sonrió levantando una ceja, y salió de la habitación. La había cagado. No podía simplemente quedarse calladito y dejarse hacer por el marica del chico de sus sueños. No. Tenía que joder el momento con Midoriya como siempre hacía.  
Había perdido la oportunidad de tener a Izuku ahora y para siempre. O... Eso es lo que pensaba.

Abrió los ojos cuando oyó pasos acercarse. Por un momento pensó que sería su madre, y se puso todo nervioso, pero le alivió ver el pelo verde greñoso de su amigo cruzar la puerta, con algo en la mano y una galleta en la boca.  
\- **Como me encanta verte así, Kacchan.** -Murmuró dándole un bocado a la comida y abriendo lo que fuera que traía.  
\- **Cierra la puta boca, gilipollas. Pensé que te habías ido.**  
\- **¿Mmm? No. Fui a por esto.** -Y pudo verlo con claridad. Un bote de lubricante.  
- **¿DE DÓNDE HAS SACADO ESO? MÁS IMPORTANTE, ¿QUE COÑO TE HACE PENSAR QUE VOY A SER TU PUTA PASIVA, MARICA DEKU?**  
\- **Pero no tienes opción, Kacchan.** -El peliverde sonrió de forma sombría, señalando las cuerdas. - **¿Prefieres ser el que manda?**  
Joder, no. Que Deku le dominara cumplía todos sus sueños más oscuros.  
\- **Vete a la puta mierda, puto marica.**  
Y Midoriya lo entendió perfectamente. Sonrió, negando lentamente y volvió a bajar para darle un rápido beso en los labios que pillo desprevenido a Katsuki.  
\- **Va a doler un poco.**  
\- **Me la pela. Mejor dicho, me la pelas.** -El rubio sonrió orgulloso por su chiste malo. Midoriya se quedó con una ceja levantada, y metió sin previo aviso dos dedos empapados con el lubricante. - **¡M...Mierd...! Aaahh... P-Put...o Deku...**  
\- **¿Qué es eso? ¿El siguiente?**  
- **¡N-N...! Aah...**  
Y metió un tercer dedo, empezando a mover los tres con fuerza. Katsuki soltó un quejido agudo, agarrando las cuerdas que lo ataban con los ojos cerrados. Las quejas e insultos pronto se convirtieron en una agitada respiración que le suplicaba más a Midoriya. Y como iba a negárselo. Pasados unos minutos introdujo hasta un cuarto dedo, empezándose a preparar para entrar él mismo dentro del rubio.  
Katsuki no era virgen. Tenía que admitirlo. Alguna que otra noche loca había pasado con Kirishima. Pero Izuku sí que lo era, y por muchos videos porno que hubiera visto, casualmente con jóvenes chicos rubios en ellos, no podía evitar preocuparse de si le hacía daño a Kacchan. Por eso de vez en cuando iba preguntándole si todo iba bien. Aunque claro, luego el chaval le respondía con insultos, y le daban ganas de metérsela hasta el fondo y que se jodiese. Paciencia, Midoriya...  
- **K-Kacchan... ¿E-Estás listo? Voy a...**  
\- **Mm... Ah... Midoriy...ah... V-Vamos...**  
- **¡V-Voy!**  
Entre su vocecita aguda, los gemidos y suspiros que salían de sus labios y ese rostro sonrojado y adorable, Izuku sentía como si fuese a morir ahora mismo. Cerró los ojos, y empezó a introducir su miembro dentro de Katsuki lentamente, mientras el rubio apretaba la mandíbula para evitar que ningún ruido vergonzoso se le escapase.  
Joder. Si es que el cabrón de Deku era muy... Grande. Sorprendentemente. Abrió un ojo solo para ver el rostro concentrado del peliverde mientras seguía entrando poco a poco. Le daban ganas de partirle esa cara pecosa imbécil. En algún momento sus ojos se cruzaron y las mejillas de Bakugou se encendieron por completo con esa estúpida sonrisa de preocupación.  
- **¿Duele? ¿Va bien?**  
- **Cállate...** -Murmuró, apartando la vista.  
\- **Si d-duele dímelo, Kacc...han...**  
\- **Q-Que te calles coño. D-Desátame puto Deku para que pueda enseñarte.**  
\- **¿Crees que l-lo estoy haciendo mal?** -El peliverde frunció el ceño, ofendido.  
Por supuesto que no.  
\- **P-Por supuesto que sí.**  
\- **Oh... Bien...**  
De nuevo pensó que Deku iba a marcharse, de nuevo le vino esa sensación de arrepentimiento. Y de nuevo se equivocó...  
Sin aviso ninguno, Midoriya entró del todo con un poco más fuerza de la que había previsto. Bakugou soltó un grito agudo que enseguida fue callado por la boca del gilipollas de Deku.  
- **¿Ahora mejor, Kacchan?** -Preguntó, cerca de su rostro al separarse. Al pobre rubio se le había aguado los ojos por la estocada repentina.  
- **E-Eres un hij-o d-de put... ah... C-Con esa cara in-ocent... ah... D-Deku de mierd...**  
- **¿Ah...? ¿Q-Quieres que me mueva ya?**  
\- **Mmm... Mhm...** -Murmuró, volviendo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y agarrando las cuerdas que lo ataban a la pata de la cama.  
\- **¿Q-Que es eso...? N-No he oído un por f...avor...**  
\- **Te destr...uiré. Put... Puto Dek...U.**  
Eso mismo le valía. Otra vez, sin avisar antes comenzó a moverse dentro de Katsuki. Al rubio le dio por abrir un ojo, y se dio cuenta de que la cara del gilipollas de Deku estaba muy cerca, con esa expresión avergonzada de esfuerzo. Si movía un poco las manos... Sólo un poco.  
\- **K-Kacchan que estás hacien...**  
Y lo consiguió. Con las manos atadas consiguió agarrar por detrás de la nuca a Midoriya y tirarlo hacia su boca. El idiota de Deku abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, mientras el rubio levantaba las cejas, orgulloso. Y ahora... Con un giro...  
De nuevo fue lo suficientemente hábil como para dejar al gilipollas de Deku abajo, y quedarse él encima. Todo eso con las manos atadas. El mago Houdini podía comerle la polla. Ahora encima por fin, podía moverse a su gusto. Como si fuese a dejar al imbécil de Midoriya hacerlo él. Sí, hombre. Los caracoles eran más rápidos que él. El imbécil de Izuku no tenía ni puta idea de cómo complacerlo. O eso es lo que quería hacerse creer a sí mismo.  
\- **D-Deku d-de mierda... P-Pensabas que un...Ahh... C-Cuerda iba a reten... Ah... M-Mierda. ¿Qué hac...?**  
El mismo giro que él usó, lo utilizó el imbécil de Deku para volver a posicionarse arriba. Katsuki parpadeó un par de veces al ver esa expresión sombría en el rostro de su amigo de la infancia.  
\- **Kaccha...n...** -Murmuró, con una sonrisita. - **¿No p-puedes estarte quieto n-ni ahora...?**  
Y dicho esto, aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de las envestidas. Katsuki cerró los ojos, soltando más improperios y gemidos, pero eso no fue todo. Midoriya se acercó al cuello del rubio, empezando a darle suaves mordiscos y lametones. Katsuki se mordió el labio inferior, al sentir las manos de Deku entrando por debajo de su camiseta.  
\- **M-Midoriya... E-Espera...**  
No hubo respuesta de Izuku, más que volver a apoderarse de su boca. Bakugou quería hacer algo... Al menos intentarlo, pero el imbécil de Deku no le dejaba. Y las envestidas no hacían más que aumentar más y más. Si seguía así... Iba a...  
\- **K-Kacchan...**  
\- **¿Qu... Que cojones quieres?**  
- **Eh... Y-Yo... Eh...**  
- **¿Tu qué?**  
\- **Es... Em... Yo te... Te qui...**  
Y la puerta se abrió de pronto.  
- **¡ESPERE, NO ENTRE! ¡ESTARAN OCUPAD...!**  
- **Katsuki. ¿Has cogido mis gaf...?**  
Silencio. Hasta Midoriya había dejado de moverse. Ambas madres se quedaron mirando la escena en completa seriedad, mientras los niños sentían como si fuesen a morir de vergüenza ahí mismo.  
- **... Me cago en la puta.** -Soltó Bakugou, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

* * *

\- **No me lo puedo creer...**  
\- **Pues créetelo.**  
Izuku, Uraraka y Iida comían el almuerzo en la cafetería de la Academia Yuei. Los dos últimos miraban a Bakugou, que estaba unas mesas detrás con Kaminari y Kirishima, y luego se volvían hacia Midoriya, que examinaba su bocadillo todo avergonzado.  
\- **Espera, entonces... ¿Tú y Bakugou sois...?**  
\- **¡No lo sé! Solo... Se vistió y se fue. Su madre no dijo nada tampoco.**  
- **¿Y tu madre?** -Preguntó por primera vez Tenya.  
\- **Bueno... Ella dice que la Señora Bakugou está de acuerdo con la relación... Pero Kacchan se encerró en su cuarto y no volvió a salir.**  
- **Oh, cielos... Lo siento mucho, Midoriya.**  
Tras decir esto, sonó el timbre.  
El peliverde suspiró, comenzando a caminar hacia la papelera para tirar el almuerzo. Y ahí se encontró de frente con Katsuki. Parpadeó un par de veces en espera de un insulto, un puñetazo o... Algo. En cambio, lo que se encontró fue un rostro sonrojado, y enfadado.  
\- **Um... ¿Kacchan?**  
\- **A las siete.**  
\- **¿Eh...?**  
\- **A las siete se van mis padres. Así que...** -Apartó la mirada. - **Acaba lo que has empezado, puto Deku.**  
Midoriya abrió mucho los ojos, y una pequeña sensación de alegría se apoderó de él.  
- **¿Eso significa que quieres...?**  
- **È-Eso significa que. Vengas a mi casa.** -Lo interrumpió, mirando a ambas direcciones por si venía alguien.  
\- **Bien, bien. Allí estaré**. -Midoriya soltó una risita y fue a seguir su camino, pero Kacchan lo agarró por la muñeca.  
- **Em... Eh esto... Que yo también te...** -Empezó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero en seguida pareció reaccionar. - **No, que... Uh... Que traigas la puta cuerda, puto Deku.**  
Y dicho eso se marchó corriendo. Midoriya soltó una risotada al verlo juntarse de nuevo con Kirishima todo nervioso y alterado.  
Si... Esa tarde iba a ser interesante.

* * *

Muchas gracias a mi novia por darme una idea de como Kacchan se comportaria en una situación así.

¿Os ha gustado? Creo que puedo hacerlo mejor... Um... Ya veremos.  
Espero que os haya molado y tal.

 **~~Gracias por leer~~**


End file.
